


Doce Inocência

by pequenalari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pequenalari/pseuds/pequenalari





	Doce Inocência

Em uma tarde ensolarada e comum do mês de maio, ChanYeol, com seus 27 anos, voltava cansado de seu serviço depois de horas de trabalho. O jovem adulto trabalhava em uma pequena panificadora no centro de Seul, atendendo de forma gentil e educada os clientes do local. Seu horário de atendimento começava cedo e às 6h da manhã o coreano já se encontrava dentro do estabelecimento. Agora, pouco mais das 17h da tarde, andava em passos lentos até seu acolhedor apartamento, desejando acima de tudo um banho quente e demorado. Em suas grandes mãos, estavam sacolas de papel com vários tipos de tortas e sobremesas gostosas para o garoto de apenas 13 anos que lhe esperava em casa. 

ChanYeol suspirou cansado. BaekHyun crescera tão rápido. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que o levou para sua casa. Era sexta-feira, um dia frio e chuvoso de julho e apesar do clima ruim e fechado, um sorriso iluminado ostentava em seu rosto juvenil. Justamente naquele dia, achado por muitos um tanto quanto sem graça e triste, ChanYeol teve seu primeiro dia de expediente na panificadora. Com exatos 18 anos, era seu primeiro emprego e doces sempre foram à paixão secreta do coreano. Este caminhava sem pressa alguma até seu apartamento, segurando em uma das mãos um guarda chuva rosa bebê, quando se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto suspeita. Um garotinho, vestido com uma capa de chuva verde e no capuz uma carinha de sapo, olhava assustado em todas as direções ao seu redor. Por causa do tempo, o céu estava mais escuro que o normal e trovões cortavam o som dos pingos de chuva que caia sobre as telhas dos comércios em volta. Era visível que a criança estava perdida e ChanYeol não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar do pequeno.

“Ei, você está bem? Onde estão seus pais?”

A criança se virou chorosa em direção ao homem que lhe questionava, e tudo o que fez foi chorar. Chorou audível pra quem quisesse ouvir, com soluços entrecortando seu choro sofrido, fazendo ChanYeol se desesperar. 

“C-Calma. Eu não vou te machucar, então pare de chorar, sim?”

Foi um pedido feito em vão. A criança continuava a chorar e o coreano não sabia como agir ou o que fazer, então, abaixou-se em frente ao pequeno, ficando da mesma altura deste. Deixou seu guarda-chuva cair de lado e abraçou a criaturinha de forma protetora. Sentiu o pequeno corpinho tremer sobre seus braços, e se perguntou há quanto tempo ele estaria ali, vulnerável e indefeso a qualquer tipo de perigo. Começou então a fazer movimentos circulares sobre as costas da criança e respirou aliviado ao perceber que o choro havia cessado. Ficou algum tempo naquele abraço ao mesmo tempo em que procurava ao redor algum sinal da mãe ou mesmo do pai daquela criança. Mas por causa da chuva, poucas pessoas andavam pelo local e tinha a certeza de que nenhuma delas seriam os genitores daquele em seus braços.

Frustrado, separou-se minimamente do abraço e preocupou-se ao ver o rosto inchado pelo choro, juntamente com os pequenos olhos vermelhos e os lábios em um tom azulado. Automaticamente, levou seus longos dedos a bochecha pálida da criança, secando o caminho que as grossas lagrimas fizeram em seu rostinho. Foi então que avistou um pedaço de papel nas pequenas mãozinhas que tremiam pelo frio. ChanYeol, já temendo com o que estava escrito ali, retirou a folha do menor e suspirou triste após a leitura.

Por favor, cuide bem do meu pequeno Baekkie. 

O coreano olhou de forma carinhosa para o garotinho, retirando alguns fios molhados sobre seu pequeno rostinho. Sentiu seu coração doer aos se deparar com os olhos do outro fixados aos seus. As íris castanhas mostravam tristeza, medo e acima de tudo, desespero. ChanYeol sabia que poderia se arrepender do que faria a seguir, mas pensaria nas consequências depois. 

“Não chore mais, tá bom? O hyung vai te levar pra casa.”

O mais velho se levantou, apanhando a guarda chuva caído ao seu lado. De forma cuidadosa, pegou a criança no colo que se acomodou de imediato sobre seu tronco, rodeando com os braçinhos o pescoço do mais velho e escondendo seu rostinho contra o mesmo local. Ao chegarem ao apartamento, ChanYeol retirou a capa de chuva do menor, juntamente com suas roupas levemente úmidas, e o levou ao banheiro para dar-lhe um banho quente. Após devidamente limpo e sequinho, o vestiu com a parte de cima de um de seus moletons e o colocou para dormir em sua cama. Cobriu-lhe com mantas quentinhas e deixou o abajur ligado, caso o pequeno acordasse. 

Desde aquele dia, a criança passou a viver com o maior. Criado como um irmãozinho mais novo, ChanYeol mimava e cuidava do pequeno com todo o carinho e amor que podia. Na mesma noite em que o acolhera, achou dentro dos bolsos de suas roupinhas úmidas, algumas notas de dinheiro, papeis de doces e documentos de identidade, indicando que a criança se chamava Byun BaekHyun e tinha exatos 4 anos de idade. 

ChanYeol sabia que tinha sido impulsivo, mas não podia deixar uma criança sozinha na rua, ainda mais debaixo de uma chuva e com o frio que fazia. Levando as mãos as têmporas, decidiu deixar pra se preocupar no outro dia, e após um banho quente e relaxante, vestiu-se com seu moletom favorito e foi se deitar juntamente com o pequeno Byun. 

Colocou-se a observar a fisionomia da criança, rindo ao notar o nariz pequenino levemente avermelhado por causa do frio. Seus lábios finos estavam entreabertos, e sua respiração lenta e ritmada, indicava o sono profundo do qual se encontrava. ChanYeol sentiu seu coração se aquecer e esperava esperançoso que o amanhã chegasse de forma rápida, para que pudesse conversar com o pequeno. Levou sua mão ao rosto infantil, acariciando a pele macia e inocente da criança.

“Tenha ótimos sonhos, Baekkie.” – sussurrou antes de adormecer. 

 

O rangido da porta sendo aberta, cortou o silêncio suspeito que rondava o apartamento de ChanYeol. O coreano tirou seus sapatos e suspirou baixo ao sentir o frio incomodo do piso contra a planta de seus pés descalços. Caminhou até a sala, e estranhou não encontrar seu baixinho esparramado no sofá, vestindo apenas a parte de cima de alguma de suas blusas – mania que o pequeno adquiriu desde que passou a morar com ChanYeol –, e assistindo sua série favorita na TV. 

“BaekHyun?” – chamou pelo mais novo, sem obter resposta alguma – “Aposto que está dormindo... Baixinho preguiçoso.” – bufou. 

Cansado, seguiu até a cozinha e depositou em cima da pequena mesa de madeira redonda, as sacolas cheias de doces que trouxera para o menor. Após guardar os mesmos dentro da geladeira, resolveu que prepararia o jantar de ambos mais cedo, e deixaria para tomar um banho depois que tudo estivesse pronto. Foi então que lhe veio à mente, a primeira refeição que preparou para o garoto. 

No dia em que o acolheu, naquela mesma noite fria e chuvosa de julho, ChanYeol acordou no meio da madrugada e não encontrou a criança ao seu lado na cama. Com os olhos quase fechados devido ao sono, levantou-se de forma atrapalhada e se prontificou a procurar o pequeno pelo apartamento. Chutando alguns moveis pelo caminho enquanto praguejava baixo pela dor, chegou até a cozinha e sorriu bobo com a cena que presenciou. O pequenino havia pegado uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa e já em cima da mesma, tentava a todo custo abrir a porta de vidro do armário. ChanYeol caminhou até a criança e de surpresa, o pegou no colo. 

“O que você quer, baixinho?” – perguntou sorrindo ao ver a criança esconder o rostinho contra seu pescoço – “Não vai responder?”

Sentiu o pequeno acenar negativamente, o que fez seu sorriso se alargar. ChanYeol nunca vira uma criança mais fofa que o garotinho em seus braços. Sem mesmo perceber, estava quase esmagando a criança em contra seu peito, em um abraço apertado. 

“Hyung não vai poder te dar o que quer, se você não responder.” 

BaekHyun afastou-se do pescoço do mais velho, ficando cara a cara com o mesmo. ChanYeol sentiu seu coração acelerar com os brilhosos olhinhos pidões que o encaravam, juntamente com o biquinho que a criança fazia.

“Não adianta fazer aegyo.” – riu ao sentir a criança esconder-se novamente contra seu pescoço – “Vamos lá, pequeno... Por que não quer responder?”

“F-Fome.” – balbuciou a criança baixinho contra o pescoço de ChanYeol, fazendo o maior se derreter com a voz fofa do pequeno. Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia – “Baekkie tá com fome.”

O coreano acariciou as costas da criança e xingou-se baixinho por ser tão irresponsável. É claro que o pequeno estaria com fome, afinal, eram quase 4 horas da manhã e BaekHyun não havia comido nada desde que chegou ali, e sabe-se lá se comeu alguma coisa antes, a não ser as balas das quais encontrou os papeis dentro da roupinha do mesmo. 

‘’Hyung vai fazer algo gostoso pro Baekkie comer, tá bom?’’ – ChanYeol esperou pela resposta do baixinho, mas o que foi recebeu foi um aceno negativo, fazendo com que ficasse confuso. 

‘’B-Baekkie não quer comida.” – disse ainda contra o pescoço do maior – “Baekkie quer aquilo.” 

A criança virou o corpinho em direção ao armário, estendendo um dos bracinhos enquanto apontava para um vidro transparente cheio de biscoitos. Colocando a cadeira de volta ao seu lugar, ChanYeol fez com que o pequeno se sentasse ali, e agachou-se para ficar da altura do mesmo. 

“Você não pode comer doces agora, pequeno.” – disse calmo enquanto acariciava carinhosamente os cabelos negros da criança – “Amanhã o hyung dá um daqueles pra você, tudo bem?” 

A expressão do baixinho se fechou, dando indícios de que logo começaria a chorar. Suas sobrancelhas ficaram franzidas e um biquinho fofo surgiu em seus lábios vermelhinhos. ChanYeol sentiu uma vontade imensa de apertar aquele beicinho, só não o fez com medo de fazer o pequeno realmente chorar. 

“Baekkie não quer comer outra coisa.” – disse manhoso com os olhos brilhando por pequenas lagrimas que se acumularam ali – “Baekkie quer biscoito.”

ChanYeol suspirou desanimado, fechando seus olhos enquanto travava uma batalha dentro de si. Nunca cuidara de uma criança pequena, e talvez não fosse tão fácil quanto parecesse. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não queria de maneira alguma ver BaekHyun chorando novamente, da mesma forma que chorou quando o encontrou sozinho. Aquele choro era sofrido, que demonstrava o medo que aquele ser inocente sentia naquele momento. Aquela criança a sua frente era tão ingênua, casta e imaculada, que ser comparada a um anjo não era algo errado de se fazer. 

“Tudo bem.” – respondeu olhando de forma singela ao garotinho – “Hyung vai dar um biscoito para você.” 

O sorriso infantil e sincero que BaekHyun deu depois de ouvir as palavras do maior foi tão bonito e encantador, que fez ChanYeol derreter-se por dentro. O coreano sentiu o coração bater mais rápido do que o normal depois de sentir a criança impulsionar o corpinho para frente, dando um abraço apertado em si. Depois de desfazer o ato, ChanYeol pegou um dos biscoitos e entregou ao pequeno, fazendo seus olhinhos brilharem de alegria. O maior ficou observando a criança devorar o doce, sujando os finos dedinhos com o açúcar polvilhado que havia sobre o doce, juntamente com uma fina camada de chocolate ao leite. 

“Está gostoso?” – perguntou sorrindo ao ver o pequeno acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Ficou daquela forma durante algum tempo, sentindo o peito se aquecer toda vez que o menor se sujava com o chocolate. Talvez agora entendesse o por que de ter acolhido aquele anjo sem pensar duas vezes.

A verdade era que ChanYeol se sentia sozinho. 

Sempre viveu com a família em uma cidade distante da capital, era cercado de mimos e carinhos e sair do aconchego para passar a morar sozinho foi algo que o tirou de sua zona de conforto. Ter responsabilidades e passar a se sustentar por conta própria, não foi tão fácil quanto pensou ser. Nas primeiras semanas que se mudou para o apartamento, a empolgação não o deixou perceber o que realmente estava sentindo, camuflando o sentimento de solidão que estava ali presente desde a primeira noite dormindo sozinho. 

O coreano foi puxado de volta pra realidade ao sentir os dedinhos melecados do pequeno tocando em sua bochecha direita, chamando a atenção do maior para si. 

“C-Como o hyung se chama?” 

ChanYeol até ficaria bravo por ter sido sujado com chocolate pelo pequeno, mas ao ouvir sua voz fofa lhe perguntando seu nome, esqueceu-se até mesmo de como sorrir.

‘’ChanYeol. O hyung se chama Park ChanYeol.” 

‘’Chan...Yeollie?” – perguntou confuso, entortando o rostinho para o lado. O maior gargalhou alto com aquela cena e não se segurou em novamente trazer a criança para seus braços, em um abraço sufocante.

“Isso, pequeno. – disse ao rodopiar com o menor em seus braços, arrancando deste uma risada divertida – “Yeollie hyung.” 

Depois de continuarem a rodopiar pela cozinha, o coreano levou o pequeno para o banheiro onde lavou seu rostinho sujo de chocolate, juntamente com suas mãozinhas pequenas e melecadas. Colocou-o de volta na cama e o aconchegou contra seu peito, ambos dormindo logo em seguida. 

Desde aquele dia dos biscoitos, ChanYeol passou a fazer de tudo o que BaekHyun pedia. De tudo mesmo, sem exceções. No dia seguinte, o coreano acordou cedo para ir trabalhar, tomou seu banho quentinho, vestiu-se de maneira confortável e ao abrir a porta da sala, desesperou-se completamente. 

Com quem deixaria BaekHyun? 

Seu desespero chegou a tal ponto, que começou a derrubar as coisas pelo apartamento enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, procurando uma solução para aquele enorme problema. Sem perceber, o maior acordou com todo aquele barulho, o anjinho que dormia tranquilamente até então. 

“Yeollie?” – chamou o menor manhoso, coçando os olhinhos de forma fofa ao aparecer somente com a parte de cima do moletom do maior – “ Y-Yeollie vai sair?” 

O rosto do pequeno se contorceu em uma expressão de choro, fazendo ChanYeol se desesperar mais do que já estava. 

‘’Omma sempre deixava o Baekkie sozinho em casa.” – disse choroso, fazendo aquele biquinho que fazia o coração do coreano doer – “Baekkie ficava com fome, e com medo. Omma chegava quando já tinha estrelas no céu, Baekkie ia correndo abraçar a Omma que chorava.” – A criança encheu os olhinhos de lagrimas, fazendo ChanYeol se questionar em porque aquele anjinho teria que passar por tudo aquilo. “ Baekkie ficava triste de ver Omma chorando.” 

O coreano abraçou a criança fortemente, sentindo o pequeno corpinho tremer sobre seus braços. Aquele serzinho era tão novo, e já havia passado por tanto sofrimento que desejou profundamente ter tido a chance de trocar de lugar com o garotinho, se fosse possível. ChanYeol por um segundo se sentiu mal por ter sido criado em uma família maravilhosa, cercado de todo o amor que podia receber de seus familiares, enquanto BaekHyun passou fome, medo e sofrimento. 

Talvez agora entendesse o motivo da mãe do pequeno o ter abandonado, mesmo que tivesse sido de um jeito errado. Abandonar uma criança não era o certo a se fazer, mas não a julgaria. 

Ainda sentindo o pequeno soluçar contra seu pescoço, ChanYeol o afastou de si, secando com ternura as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas róseas, beijando com delicadeza cada uma delas. 

“B-Baekkie não quer ficar sozinho.” – soluçou – “Yeollie vai deixar o Baekkie? Igual Omma fez?”

“Claro que não, pequeno.” – respondeu de forma rápida, segurando o pequeno rosto entre suas mãos – “Yeollie nunca vai abandonar o Baekkie, tá ouvindo? Nunca.” 

Depois daquele dia, até BaekHyun completar 6 anos de idade, o coreano o levava todas as manhãs para o trabalho consigo. Graças ao céus, seu patrão adorava crianças e não reclamou em ter a criança ali. O fato era que além de deixar o ambiente mais divertido, BaekHyun trouxera mais clientela para a panificadora, com estudantes histéricas que iam no local apenas para ver o garotinho, e acabavam comprando as mercadorias do local. 

“Eu mimei demais essa criança” – disse bufando ao voltar à realidade, enquanto retirava alguns utensílios que usaria de dentro do armário, colocando-os em cima da pequena bancada de mármore ao lado do fogão - “Tive que mudar minha vida totalmente por causa desse garoto manhoso”. – reclamou o coreano ao começar a picar algumas verduras para cozinha-las. Estava totalmente concentrado fazendo o jantar, até que ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de dentro da casa, mais precisamente, de dentro do seu quarto. 

“BaekHyun?” – chamou novamente, e da mesma forma que antes, não obteve resposta.

Desconfiado, caminhou de forma lenta e sorrateira até seu quarto. Com cuidado pra não fazer nenhum barulho alto, abriu a porta do cômodo e quase caiu de costas com o que se deparou. Sentado sobre o tapete felpudo, com as pernas levemente entreabertas, Baekhyun, o seu pequeno baixinho, sua criança inocente e até então pura, estava assistindo algo indevido para um garotinho de 13 anos. 

Um filme pornô.

E não um pornô qualquer, era um pornô gay. 

ChanYeol se engasgou ao ouvir os gemidos altos que o ator do filme soltava e saindo de seu pequeno transe, correu até a TV, assustando a criança que assistia de forma curiosa toda a cena. 

‘’O que você está fazendo, BaekHyun?’’ - perguntou de forma irritada se pondo em frente ao eletrodoméstico.

“Baekkie estava procurando algum filme pra ver e achou esse DVD debaixo da cama do Yeollie.” – respondeu assustado com o tom irritado o mais velho. 

“V-Você...” – droga. ChanYeol havia se esquecido totalmente daquilo. Alguns anos depois que acolhera BaekHyun, seus amigos lhe deram aquele filme, no intuito de zoar com o maior. ChanYeol dividia seu tempo entre a panificadora e cuidar de BaekHyun, privando a si mesmo de se divertir e sair com seus amigos. E a consequência de tal ato, era que relacionamentos amorosos estavam longe de existir na vida do coreano. 

‘’O que eles estão fazendo, Yeollie?’’ – perguntou o garoto, chamando a atenção do maior para si. ChanYeol saiu de frente a TV, e suspirou alto sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer. Como explicaria aquilo para uma criança? Okei, talvez não tão criança assim, mas BaekHyun só tinha 13 anos. Era puramente inocente, porque o maior sempre o protegeu contra tudo e todos. 

‘’E-Eles...’’ 

‘’Parece ser gostoso’’. 

“COMO É?” – gritou ChanYeol com a frase repentina do menor.

‘’O hyung do filme que está por baixo, sempre pede por mais.” – respondeu inocentemente com os olhos focados na TV.

O coreano não soube o que responder. Passou a observar o filme juntamente com o menor e ficou intrigado com a forma que este olhava hipnotizado para toda a cena do pornô. Talvez estivesse na hora de agir como um irmão mais velho e ter aquela conversa com o menor. 

“Eu quero, Yeollie.” 

“Hm? – virou-se confuso para a criança – “Quer o que, garoto?”

“Fazer aquilo.” – respondeu apontando para a TV. 

O coreano arregalou os olhos enquanto processava o que tinha acabado de ouvir. 

“Enlouqueceu menino? Você não tem idade pra fazer isso. Agora levante desse chão gelado e vá tomar um banho enquanto termino de fazer o jantar.” 

ChanYeol desligou o eletrodoméstico e saiu caminhando de volta para a cozinha com o coração a mil. O que diabos BaekHyun estava dizendo? Sabia que crianças naquela idade eram extremamente curiosas, mas como se comportar naquela situação? 

“Mas hyung... – começou a dizer, ao ver ChanYeol sair de dentro do quarto – “Baekkie tá se sentindo estranho.”

O coreano estacou no mesmo lugar que estava. Virando-se de maneira lenta para a criança que se encontrava agora em pé, com a cabeça abaixada e segurando de maneira tímida a barra da camiseta que vestia, alcançando até metade de suas cochas alvas. 

“E-Estranho como?” – perguntou em um fio de voz, com medo da resposta que o menor lhe daria.

“A-Aqui!” – BaekHyun levantou timidamente o pano que lhe cobria, fazendo ChanYeol ofegar em surpresa com a evidente ereção que o menor ostentava por baixo da cueca de algodão escuro. 

“BaekHyun... Você...” 

“Quando Baekkie começou a assistir o vídeo, não achou nada legal e ficou até com nojo quando um hyung começou a beijar o outro.” – começou a explicar envergonhado, tendo total atenção de ChanYeol em si – “ Mas quando o hyung que fica por baixo foi pedindo por mais, Baekkie sentiu umas coisinhas estranhas no seu... ” 

A criança não terminou sua fala, deixando ChanYeol curioso e ao mesmo tempo com uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto. Um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos ficaram mais estreitos, encarando de forma travessa o pequeno na sua frente. 

“No seu...?” – pressionou o pequeno a dizer, vendo-o suas bochechas ficarem intensamente coradas.

“N-No p-pintinho”. – respondeu baixo. 

“Coisas estranhas de que tipo, pequeno?” 

“E-Ele começou a c-coçar” - disse baixinho, ainda encarando o chão. 

“Coçar?” – perguntou o coreano enquanto segurava uma risada pela fofura do mais novo. 

“S-Sim, como se vários bichinhos tivessem mordido, mas sem o Baekkie sentir dor.” 

ChanYeol teve que sorrir ao ouvir a explicação inocente do menor para conseguir descrever o formigamento que sentiu ao ver as cenas inapropriadas para sua idade. 

“E depois disso?” – perguntou descarado. 

“Depois, quanto mais o Baekkie assistia, mais sentia o pintinho coçar. E-Então ele começou a crescer e a ficar durinho. – disse agora olhando para o mais velho – “Estou doente, hyung?”

‘’Não, pequeno. – respondeu rapidamente – “Por que acha isso?” 

“Porque começou a sair um negócio de dentro do pintinho do Baekkie.” 

“Que negócio?”

“Baekkie achou que fosse xixi, mas a cor era diferente. É branco, hyung, vem aqui ver.” 

ChanYeol caminhou rapidamente até o menor e se ajoelhou em frente deste. Assistiu de forma ansiosa o garoto abaixar sua roupa intima, e acabou por levantar afoito a camisa que Baekhyun vestia, para não impedir de poder ver o que este queria lhe mostrar. O mais velho lambeu os lábios inconscientemente ao ver o membro de Baekhyun surgir diante de seus olhos. O comprimento era pequeno, mas não deixava de ser perfeito para si. Quase sem pelos, fez a boca de ChanYeol salivar em vontade de prová-lo. 

“Está vendo, Yeollie? – perguntou inocentemente – “O que é isso?” 

“I-Isso...” – ChanYeol engoliu em seco, olhando ainda descaradamente para o pequeno pênis da sua criança – “Isso é algo natural que os homens produzem quando estão prontos para fazerem aquilo que você viu no vídeo.” 

“Então Baekkie já pode fazer aquilo? – perguntou sorrindo abertamente, com os pequenos olhos brilhando em entusiasmo – “ Baekkie quer fazer, Yeollie.”

Naquela altura do campeonato, ChanYeol já nem se reconhecia mais. Quem ele queria enganar? Seu pênis já estava totalmente duro e pulsante dentro de duas vestes enquanto encarava de maneira voraz BaekHyun e suas partes debaixo. Há quanto tempo estava sozinho? Há quanto tempo não beijava na boca? Ou melhor, há quanto tempo não transava? No fundo da sua cabeça, uma voz lhe dizia que aquilo era totalmente errado, mas não era exatamente na cabeça de cima que o maior estava dando ouvidos. 

“T-Tudo bem, Yeollie vai te mostrar como o hyung do vídeo se sentiu”. 

“Mesmo? O que o Baekkie tem que fazer?” – perguntou animado.

“Primeiro, tire o resto de suas roupas.” – pediu calmo, sentindo o coração bater rápido ao ver o menor retirar a blusa que vestia, ficando totalmente nu. ChanYeol já vira o garoto pelado várias e várias vezes, mas naquele momento, seu corpo nunca pareceu tão atraente e desejável – “Agora suba em cima da cama, fique bem no centro.” 

BaekHyun rapidamente fez o que lhe foi pedido, esperando animado para ver o que viria a seguir. O coreano, por outro lado, não sabia como começar aquilo, então retirou também suas roupas de maneira lenta, tendo o olhar inocente do pequeno em si. Caminhou totalmente despido em direção à cama, subindo em cima da mesma ficando então de frente ao menor. 

“Você não pode contar pra ninguém o que o hyung vai fazer com você agora, tá bom?” – perguntou sério, encarando o rostinho alegre de BaekHyun que rapidamente acenou em confirmação – “Consegue se lembrar qual foi a primeira coisa que viu no vídeo?” 

“Eles se beijaram!” – respondeu após alguns minutos – “Baekkie não quer fazer isso, Yeollie.” 

“Por que não?” 

“É nojento. – fez careta arrancando de ChanYeol uma gargalhada – “Yeollie já beijou alguém?”  
“Já sim.” - ChanYeol se aproximou da criança, deixando seus rostos bem próximos – “E não é nojento, sabia? É uma sensação muito gostosa.” 

Dito isso, selou seus lábios aos de Baekhyun, fazendo uma pressão suave para não assustar o menor. Os pequenos lábios eram quentes e cheinhos, e o coreano não via a hora de sentir a língua da criança contra a sua. Os lábios se separaram, mas apenas para ChanYeol voltar a sela-los novamente. Repetiu o ato várias vezes, até sentir BaekHyun sorrir inocentemente. Vendo que o garoto não estava incomodado, surpreendeu o mesmo sugando lentamente seu lábio inferior. Sorriu ao vê-lo ofegar e aproveitou o momento para aprofundar o ósculo. A língua de ChanYeol tocou timidamente contra a semelhante, sentindo a textura e o sabor doce que BaekHyun continha. O beijo seguiu-se calmo e de maneira lenta, fazendo o menor descobrir de forma serena o quanto aquela demonstração de afeto era boa, e não nojenta como imaginou que seria. 

O coreano rapidamente sentiu BaekHyun lhe corresponder, os pequenos lábios movendo-se juntamente com os seus e a língua tímida ir de encontro com a sua semelhante. Os bracinhos finos foram para seu pescoço, trazendo inconscientemente o mais velho para mais perto de si. ChanYeol levou suas mãos a cintura esbelta, marcando com os dedos a pele imaculada, gemendo de maneira necessitada, ao sentir seu lábio inferior ser sugado, conforme fez com o pequeno minutos atrás. O ósculo seguiu-se ainda de modo calmo, sem pressa ou afobação. BaekHyun gostava de sentir sua língua sendo acariciada de modo gentil e ofegava constantemente nos momentos em que ChanYeol a sugava lentamente. 

Ofegantes, separam-se com relutância, deixando ainda os rostos praticamente colados uns aos outros. ChanYeol olhava de maneira gulosa aos lábios vermelhos e molhados de BaekHyun, não vendo a hora de tê-los novamente para si.

“Beijar é gostoso, Yeollie.” – disse o menor ofegante, sorrindo de maneira tímida – “Baekkie gostou muito.” 

“Hyung disse que era gostoso, não foi?” – sorriu ao selar novamente os lábios da criança – “Agora me diga, o que aconteceu no vídeo depois do beijo?”

“E-Eles ficavam fazendo carinho um no outro.” – BaekHyun se remexeu incomodado, denunciando agora seu nervosismo. 

“Carinhos onde?” – ChanYeol percebeu o desconforto do pequeno, acariciando suavemente a cintura do mesmo.

“A-Aqui.” – BaekHyun tocou envergonhado em seu pescoço branquinho, atraindo o olhar de ChanYeol para o local. Logo, desceu os dedos até seus mamilos róseos, retirando do coreano um ofego sofrido em resposta. 

ChanYeol estava se controlando ao máximo para não jogar aquele garoto no colchão e fodê-lo da forma que estava precisando naquele momento. Seu pênis estava tão duro, que doía em resposta. Ver os dedos finos de Baekhyun lhe mostrando os pontos onde era para ser feito os ‘’carinhos’’, estava lhe tirando o único resquício de sanidade que ainda continha dentro de si. As coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas, quando a pequena mão desceu até seu membro, lhe mostrando o último lugar a ser acariciado. 

Ah, ChanYeol não via a hora de dar “carinho” naquele local. Com cuidado, fez BaekHyun deita-se sobre o colchão macio e posicionou-se entre as pernas mesmo. Olhou deslumbrado para o rostinho puro, reparando em cada detalhe do mesmo. O pequeno certamente viraria um adulto de beleza absurda. Levou seus lábios ao pescoço, sentindo o cheiro doce que BaekHyun emanava. A ponta de seu nariz percorria todo o perímetro do mesmo, se entorpecendo com o aroma inocente e ao mesmo tempo exótico que o garoto tinha. 

Umedeceu os lábios, deixando o primeiro selar na pele pura do menor. Sorriu travesso ao senti-lo estremecer com a carícia, e repetiu o ato por toda a tez macia e cheirosa. Queria tanto marcar aquele local, chupar e morder até ficar cheio de hematomas, mas a criança teria escola dali uns dias, e o calor infernal que fazia em Seul não lhe permitiria usar roupas de frio. Após selar e deixar algumas lambidas por todo o pescoço do menor, ChanYeol desceu os lábios até os botões rosados da criança. A língua molhada tocou suavemente em cada um, contornando em círculos após deixar intensas sugadas. 

A criança estremecia a cada toque das mãos e dos lábios de ChanYeol em si, seu corpo estava quente, não somente pelo calor que fazia, mas pelas sensações intensas que sentia. Seu peito descia e subia repetidas vezes, expondo sua respiração ofegante entre os lábios entreabertos. Os pequenos olhos permaneciam fechados, capturando com mais clareza e intensidade cada toque dado em seu corpo frágil. Aquelas eram as melhores sensações que BaekHyun já sentira até então, e não fazia ideia de que era apenas o começo. 

Os lábios do coreano voltaram a se mover, descendo até a barriga lisinha do menor. Beijou todos os possíveis milímetros daquela área, arranchando uma risadinha contida da criança. 

“Do que está rindo, pequeno?” – perguntou sorrindo também ao olhar para o menor.

“Baekkie tem cócegas.” 

ChanYeol sorriu perverso, não queria que BaekHyun sentisse cócegas, não naquele momento. Voltando a dar atenção à barriga lisinha, tirou a língua pra fora e lambeu de forma lenta ao redor da região do umbigo, vendo a criança prender a respiração. Para provocar mais, deixou um chupão intenso e demorado perto da virilha do menor, puxando com os dentes a pele macia. 

BaekHyun, por sua vez, gemeu alto com os dentes do mais velho contra sua pele, em um lugar tão sensível. Ao perceber o que havia acabado de fazer, arregalou os olhos e envergonhado, tampou sua boca com as duas mãos, impedindo o maior de ouvir os sons que o excitavam tanto. 

“Não precisa ter vergonha, pequeno.” – pediu ChanYeol encantado, não somente com a reação do menor, mas pelo gemido manhoso que este emitira segundos atrás– “Hyung quer ouvir você.” 

O coreano sorriu meigo, retirando as mãos do menor de sua boca, deixando um selo demorado que logo foi aprofundado. Novamente, as línguas se acariciavam de maneira lenta e sincronizada, deixando ambos com vontade de nunca apartar aquele ósculo. Enquanto a boca de ChanYeol encaixava-se com perfeição contra a de BaekHyun, suas mãos logo desceram para o pênis da criança, o tocando com carinho. 

“Y-Yeollie” - O ósculo foi interrompido abruptamente, com a criança gemendo alto ao sentir os dedos logos de ChanYeol contra seu membro necessitado.

“É gostoso, pequeno?” – o coreano fechou sua mão contra a intimidade de Baekhyun, apertando de forma firme, mas sem machucar a criança. Subia e descia calmamente seus dedos por todo o comprimento do membro alheio, hipnotizado com as expressões e gemidos excitantes que o mais novo soltava. 

“A-Aah... Yeollie...” – suas mãos seguravam firmemente o lençol, descontando sobre os panos a sensação maravilhosa que sentia. Suas pernas se abriram instantaneamente, querendo mais daquele carinho gostoso. 

O dedão de ChanYeol contornou de maneira perfeita a grande inchada e rosada da criança, fazendo-a gritar de tesão. A quantidade de pré-gozo que escorria pela fenda, fez a boca do maior salivar em vontade de sentir o sabor que a criança tinha, vontade essa que logo foi realizada. Quando a língua do coreano tocou a glande do pequeno, este levou as mãos aos cabelos do mais velho. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho e seu corpo todo estremeceu em resposta. Suas costas se curvaram, formando um arco perfeito. Seus gemidos se tornaram chorosos, à medida que a boca do mais velho cobria por completo sua intimidade. 

Era quente, macio, molhado e delicioso.   
ChanYeol gemia, tanto pelo sabor incomparável que Baekhyun tinha, mas pelo próprio prazer que sentia naquele ato. O pênis pequeno coubera perfeitamente dentro de sua boca, fazendo com que deslizasse de forma perfeita para dentro e fora de sua cavidade oral. Contornava com a língua toda a pequena extensão, sentindo o falo pulsar contra seus lábios. Por vezes, dedicava-se somente na glande rósea, chupando-a com intensidade. Os puxões que recebia em seus fios pelas mãos da criança apenas o incentivava a continuar o que fazia. 

Só pararia quando BaekHyun se desfizesse em seus lábios, quando sentisse o sêmen pegajoso e quente do pequeno contra sua língua, descendo logo após pela sua garganta. Intensificando mais os movimentos que fazia com a boca, foi aumentando a velocidade das sucções conforme os puxões que recebia em seus cabelos também cresciam. Os gemidos chorosos da criança mostravam que seu ápice estava perto, deixando ChanYeol ainda mais ansioso. Depois de uma longa e intensa chupada por toda a extensão do membro pequeno, BaekHyun gozou juntamente com um grito agudo. 

O coreano fechou os olhos, saboreando o sabor indescritível que BaekHyun tinha. Após mais algumas lambidas, tirando todo o resquício de gozo do pequeno falo, subiu um caminho de beijos molhados pelo corpo do menor, ficando cara a cara com o mesmo. Voltou a selar o pescoço levemente suado da criança, enquanto esta tentava normalizar sua respiração descompassada. 

“Está tudo bem?” – ChanYeol acariciou o rosto corado do menor, o vendo assentir positivamente, puxando o ar pelos lábios entreabertos – “ Consegue me dizer o que o hyung do vídeo faz após os carinhos?” 

“E-Ele... Ele coloca aquilo lá.” - ChanYeol riu, fazendo seu hálito quente bater contra o rostinho de BaekHyun que tremeu em resposta. O quão inocente aquele garoto poderia ser? Sua resposta foi tão adorável, que o coreano mordeu a bochecha corada em resposta. 

“Aquilo o que, Baekkie?” – perguntou apenas para ouvir o que o menor iria dizer, mas surpreendeu-se quando a pequena mão seguiu até seu membro pulsante, tocando-o de maneira tímida. Achou que fosse gozar somente com aquele toque quente, e teve que se segurar ao máximo para não acontecer. 

“Yeollie tem que colocar isso... A-Aqui.” – Baekhyun entreabriu suas pernas, levando sua outra mão até o meio de suas nádegas, tocando bem em cima de seu botãozinho virgem. 

ChanYeol fechou os olhos, pedindo aos céus muita calma. BaekHyun, mesmo que inconscientemente, lhe provocava e tirava-lhe todo o juízo que tinha. Como uma carinha inocente daquelas poderia fazer algo tão erótico e tentador apenas por tocar seu lugarzinho intimo? Respirando fundo diversas vezes, foi conseguindo o auto controle que precisava, ou rasgaria aquela criança ao meio, arrombando de maneira forte e intensa aquele buraquinho apertado. 

“B-Baekkie, o hyung vai precisar fazer algumas coisinhas antes de colocar isso aqui dentro de você.” – tocou em cima da mão da criança que ainda permanecia sobre seu membro, indicado sobre o que falava. 

“Que coisas, Yeollie?” 

“O hyung vai ter que te preparar primeiro.”

“Me preparar?” – perguntou confuso, recebendo um aceno positivo do mais velho.

“Sim, pra você não sentir dor.” – esclareceu, vendo os pequenos olhinhos crescerem de tamanho – “Não precisa ficar com medo, Yeollie não vai te machucar.” 

ChanYeol fez o pequeno acomodar-se melhor abaixo de si, separando ainda mais as pernas pálidas. Naquele momento pôde perceber o quão grossas eram as coxas de Baekhyun, grossas até demais para um garoto baixinho de 13 anos. Por um momento, o coreano não soube o que fazer. Não tinha lubrificante nem nada do tipo, e preparar o pequeno era uma tarefa crucial. Sem muitas escolhas, usaria umas das únicas coisas que tinha disponível no momento.

Saliva. 

Separou com ternura as nádegas branquinhas da criança, vendo o buraquinho enrugado e incrívelmente rosa. Contornou o local com o dedo, sentindo BaekHyun estremecer com o toque. Ah, como queria se enterrar ali, fundo e forte. Mas não machucaria sua criança e nunca se perdoaria se fizesse algo para ferir seu pequeno anjinho. Com isso, tocou com a língua a entrada virgem, sorrindo ao ouvir a criança gemer surpresa. Umedeceu o máximo que pôde, penetrando o local com seu músculo molhado. 

A criança gemia baixo, sentindo uma sensação ainda mais gostosa de quando ChanYeol fez ‘’carinho’’ no seu pintinho. Seu corpo estava novamente reagindo aos estímulos que recebia, fazendo-o ter uma nova ereção. ChanYeol ficou incontáveis segundos alargando o menor com sua língua e ao dar-se por satisfeito com seu trabalho, passou a prepara-lo com os dedos. Penetrou o primeiro, sentindo o menor assustar-se. Para tentar distraí-lo, passou a estimulado também em seu membro já durinho, o que pareceu funcionar. Conseguiu colocar três dedos facilmente dentro do menor, sem ouvi-lo questionar-se por dor. 

Ficou naquela preparação, retirando e colocando seus dedos repetidas vezes do orifício já alargado. Seu membro doía por não ter recebido qualquer tipo de atenção e alivio era o que precisava. Posicionou-se da melhor forma possível sobre a criança, penetrando aos poucos seu falo duro dentro do menor. Fechou os olhos em deleite, ao sentir as paredes de BaekHyun abrir-se para lhe acolher de forma tão deliciosa. 

“Está tudo bem pequeno?” – perguntou preocupado, retirando os fios molhados sobre os olhos da criança que apenas assentiu em resposta – “Doeu muito?” 

“S-Só no começo, mas agora não dói tanto assim.” – o menor mexeu-se incomodado com todo aquele volume dentro de si, atiçando ChanYeol a se movimentar.

E foi o que fez. 

Lentamente, retirou seu membro de dentro da criança, ouvindo-o resmungar em resposta, apenas para voltar a penetra-lo, fundo do jeito que queria. BaekHyun, por sua vez, abraçou o corpo de ChanYeol, sentindo uma sensação diferente, mas muito gostosa quando o coreano entrava dentro de si. 

Seu corpo se movia de acordo com os movimentos de ChanYeol, que aumentava a cada segundo a intensidade das penetrações. Naquele momento, a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente do coreano era o quanto sua criança era incrívelmente deliciosa, e o quanto precisava de alivio. O interior do pequeno era fodidamente apertado, acolhendo totalmente seu membro necessitado. Parecia ter sido feito somente para si, de maneira que pudesse enterrar-se naquele buraquinho tranquilamente. 

BaekHyun começara a sentir novamente aquela sensação de formigamento em seu pintinho, descontando todo seu prazer nas costas de ChanYeol. Agora entendia o que o hyung do vídeo sentia. Era muito, muito gostoso. Só que a vergonha era maior do que a vontade de também pedir por mais. Apenas lhe restou gemer, manhoso do jeito que sabia fazer contra o ouvido de ChanYeol, o estimulando mais ainda. 

Em algum momento daquele ato, visto como crime pra uns, ChanYeol perdeu toda sua sanidade. Descontou em BaekHyun todos aqueles anos sem sexo, sem poder tocar e beijar alguém. O corpo do garoto abaixo de si era tentador e delicioso demais. Quanto percebeu, já estava gozando dentro do menor, que agora gritava em prazer. Logo, se prontificou a masturba-lo, enquanto ainda sentia o torpor do recente orgasmo. BaekHyun desmanchou-se, seus olhos ficando sem foco e seu corpo totalmente mole. 

Retirando-se de dentro da criança, ChanYeol o aconchegou contra seu peito, sentindo o corpinho ofegante mover-se contra o seu. 

“Está tudo bem? Hyung machucou você?” 

BaekHyun negou, com os olhos fechados devido ao cansaço. Sentiu o mais velho lhe acariciar o rosto, deixando em seguida um selar carinhoso contra seus fios molhados. Seus peitos subiam e desciam ritmados, em busca do ar que lhes faltava naquele momento. 

“Durma bem, Baekkie.” - desejou em um sussurro, enquanto cobria o pequeno corpo com um lençol qualquer. 

O coreano não conseguia se arrepender do que havia acabado de fazer, e como na primeira noite em que o pequeno dormiu consigo, desejou que o amanhã chegasse rapidamente. Não sabia como seria dali para frente, mas deixou pra pensar nisso depois. Sabia apenas que teria uma conversa séria com o menor, afinal, um garoto de 13 anos não devia estar supostamente transando naquela idade. ChanYeol sabia que mesmo depois do que havia ocorrido, BaekHyun ainda seria doce e inocente como sempre fora. 

Cansado, apertou ainda mais seus braços ao redor do pequeno, e fechou os olhos deixando que o sono lhe embalasse de forma tranquila. Mas o que ChanYeol não viu, era que o pequeno agarrado a si não dormia, mas sim sorria de forma maliciosa e satisfeita contra seu peito desnudo. Por que BaekHyun poderia sim ser doce, mas jamais inocente.


End file.
